Owing to the high degree of efficiency that communications satellites can provide while relaying information between transmitter stations and receiver stations or terminals, communications satellites have often been employed in various types of commercial applications, enabling users of the receiver stations to be provided with a wide variety of broadcast information (e.g., voice, video and/or data). In some commercial applications (e.g., cellular telephone applications, satellite television applications, etc.), access to broadcast information is often restricted to particular, authorized receiver stations (i.e., receiver stations that are recognized as being allowed to have access to broadcast information, often in exchange for a fee), and non-authorized receiver stations are prevented from obtaining access to the broadcast information, via some known technique. For example, one known technique for restricting access to broadcast information involves broadcasting the information in an encrypted form, and, prior thereto, providing only authorized receiver stations with the capability of decrypting the information. Unfortunately, however, conventional systems employing encryption techniques tend to be arduous and expensive to implement, and, in at least some of these systems, the encrypted information can often be easily decrypted using an appropriate decryption algorithm in a non-authorized receiver station. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a communication system that overcomes these problems, and which prevents non-authorized receiver stations from obtaining access to broadcast information, while enabling authorized receiver stations to obtain access to the broadcast information.